


And The Canons Go.

by Trekkele



Series: Trek Fest 2018 [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, dealing with shit not through fics, life aint no crystal stairs my friends, tho maybe i should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Five times Montgomery Scott blew something up and the one time someone else did.





	And The Canons Go.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own, more in end notes.
> 
> Also, Scotty's grandma is homage to McGonagall. Because I wanted to.

**9.**

 

He never meant for the woodshed to blow up.

Except they did, which was both unexpected, and entirely expected because no nine year old should be left alone, or even in the same vicinity as confiscated romulan compounds from a warbird that wandered too close to the neutral zone.

 

Especially if that nine year old was a Scott.

 

His grandmother, to her eternal credit, sighed and told him to clean up as best as he was able, and if he did it properly she would show him where he went wrong.

 

It might not be the most conventional way to discourage meddling, but no one can deny that it worked.

 

Besides, they all know better than to argue with Minerva Montgomery Scott.

 

**13.**

 

Fireworks are a very volatile subject in the Scott family. Literally. The clan can't manage a conversation about them without practical application about halfway through and  _ that _ means actually setting them off. 

 

The fact that most of them are engineers and not one is an explosives expert has never stopped them from this. 

 

So really no one should be surprised that Monty takes after...all of them. Perhaps they just expected him to take longer to grow into it. 

After the Woodshed Incident when he was nine, Monty had been careful about his experiments. Being given a old style radio to take apart for his tenth birthday certainly helped redirect his more …  _ explosive  _ tendencies. 

 

But still, the first (but certainly not last) time Monty played around with creating his own (brilliant rainbow striped) fireworks, the resulting explosions were so impressive, the local inspectors bothered to visit the manor for the first time in decades. 

 

They were all rather relieved when they heard he ultimately became an engineer. 

 

**20.**

 

So it turns out the dean of Aberdeen Universities does not think building a still is a good enough 

reason for some wee bit explosions in the lab buildings. 

Ah well, he supposes a two week academic suspension is a small price to pay for some good scotch. And he does have those science journals to catch up on. 

 

**34.**

 

Transferring to StarFleet had been one the best things he’d done. 

He could have started here, but honestly Aberdeen had a long history in engineering and he'd met some of the finest minds on earth in his time there. 

 

But ships! Oh starships were where the excitement was, definitely.

 

Of course now he was in San Francisco working on transwarp beaming, if only because no one in Aberdeen, (or StarFleet for that matter) was dreaming of it working. But it will. Or it will, once he finds that damn dog.

 

He should have known using the dog was a bad a idea. He really should have thought that one through. 

 

He hadn't joined StarFleet for the career. But he also hadn’t meant to destroy it quiet so thoroughly. 

It’s a good thing he had practical experiences in building distilleries he was going to need it on that hell-hole of a planet.

  
** 36. **

He's not sure he can take full credit for the black hole that swallowed the bastard’s ship. 

 

But it was a nice explosion he can tell ya that. Shame he had to damage this beautiful feat of engineering though.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short. much shorter than I would usually post. But here's the thing, over the last two weeks or so I've slowly noticed that I'm losing all motivation to write anything, regardless of whether I love it or I need to and I'm also losing motivation to do anything. And this has happened before, I'm trying to take care of it, but I also know myself. If I don't post something for every character like I said I would, I'll just feel worse.  
> So I'm posting this little Scotty piece and hoping that'll drive me up a bit, and I'm doing some art which usually seems to help, and I'm leaving this open because the +1 was supposed to be funny and sweet and very Scotty. I hope to have it up for the final week of Trek Fest, along with the fic I had scheduled for than, but I honestly don't know.   
> I've learnt a lot from this trek fest, about myself and my writing and how I see these characters and also how fucking bad I am at deadlines lol. I hope you guys enjoyed these fics as much as I liked writing them, even when it got super hard and I wanted to give up.   
> But I think the most important thing I learned is that the only way I can write fics is if I'm writing for myself. I get inspired by comments and the things you guys say in them but mostly how I relate to these crazy kids and their dumb space shenanigans and that is perfectly ok.   
> I think what I'm trying to say in this super long and wow-this-got-personal-can-I-leave-now? note is that by writing these fics I learnt a lot more about myself than I thought I would, so thanks. It's been a hell of a ride.
> 
> Also I hope I get my sense of humor and equilibrium back soon this feeling fucking sucks. Someone come scream "you are good enough" with me at the sky.


End file.
